A Lover's Quarrel
by Lil Miss Kandy Kane
Summary: An unexpected question from Isabella leads to an argument that's breaking Phineas' heart. How can he solve a problem he doesn't understand? Phineas will struggle to learn the right time to talk and the right time to listen. Three-shot.
1. The Clash

And another story from me! :D This is a sequel following both, "And So They Did," and, "Words Were Of No Use."

* * *

"You're insufferable."

Isabella's cold words were the first thought in Phineas' mind as he woke up that Sunday morning. He groaned, rolling over onto his stomach and firmly pressing his pillow to the back of his head as if to drown out the memories of the night before.

The morning and afternoon had gone as they usually had, in a sequence of unpredictable events and unexpected surprises. The evening, however, had taken an unfortunate turn for the worse. Relationship therapists say every couple will, at some point in time, experience their first big fight. To Phineas' loathing, last night had been there's.

"Phineas?" Isabella had asked calmly that night, "Can we talk?"

It had all started innocently enough, with Phineas happily obliging and Isabella leading him to take a seat on the couch. Isabella breathed deeply through her nose before beginning.

Phineas had been stroking her knee he recollected, caressing the soft skin while she momentarily collected her thoughts. She took that same hand in hers when she spoke.

"Phineas." A breath. "What are your thoughts on children?"

Phineas tilted his head lazily to the side, leaning to meet Isabella's downcast eyes. She was fiddling with the fabric of the sofa, drawing stray designs in the curve of stitches.

When Isabella refused to meet his gaze, he spoke. "Children?" He repeated. "You know I love kids, Isabella. I'm all but ecstatic when Candace and Jeremy stop by with Amanda and the boys or when Ferb and Vanessa ask us to watch Emmett-"

Isabella stopped his explanation with the wave of a hand. He looked at her curiously, but she still didn't look to his eyes.

"I know," Isabella exhaled, "I know. You love your niece and your nephews, and I see that. I love them, too. But I don't mean children you know or children in your family or children in general. I mean… I mean…" Isabella staggered pitifully. "What do you think about _us_ having children?"

Phineas widened his eyes noticeably. He was considerably shocked to say the least; surprises were a favorite of Isabella's, but this was one he had never considered.

Phineas jolted his incredulity away with a shake of his head. He carefully took her hands in his as he scooted closer to her on the couch.

"I suppose it's inevitable," Phineas mumbled thoughtfully. "That we would have children, should we be wed."

Phineas looked upon his girlfriend curiously when she shook her head. "I don't mean if we get married, Phineas. I mean _now_. What are your thoughts on having children right _now_."

Phineas cocked an eyebrow, withdrawing from Isabella slightly. "What are you talking about, Isabella? Children now? We've hardly talked about marriage. We're not even engaged, let alone ready to have children!"

Isabella's face appeared visibly hurt, and Phineas felt himself moving to hold her shoulders once more.

"What is this all about, Isabella?" He found himself asking. He received nothing more than a sniffle as an answer. "I'm certain we'll have children together, Isabella. In a few years."

This caught Isabella's attention. "Years?" she murmured, finally looking to Phineas' eyes.

He nodded hesitantly. "Of course. It would be crazy for us to have children now," he laughed.

Isabella stared at him, clearly not amused. "I hadn't realized it was such a horrible option," she seethed.

Phineas broke away and stood up, ruffling his brow in confusion. "I didn't say that," he argued.

"You didn't have to," Isabella shot back instantly, wrapping her arms around her waist protectively.

"You misunderstand," Phineas replied.

Isabella merely scoffed, turning her head away.

Phineas clenched his fist, shaking his head in distaste. "What is _wrong_ with you?" he inquired, venom in his tone.

Isabella's jaw dropped and she gasped audibly. She stood up hastily, taking a powerful stance in front of her boyfriend. "There is nothing _wrong_ with me," she whispered dangerously.

They glared. They both realized they were taking this argument much too far, but both were caught in the heat and adrenaline of the moment. Phineas spoke.

"You sure aren't acting like it," he responded.

Isabella crossed her arms over her chest indignantly. "Oh?" She inquired mockingly, "And how is that?"

Phineas laughed, but no humor was evident in his tone. "You're seriously asking that?" he chuckled.

Isabella didn't miss a beat. "And _how_," she stressed, "is _that_?"

Phineas calmed, looking to Isabella as if she were an alien. "You must be joking. You drag me over here and start questioning me about having kids with you and you act like there's nothing wrong with that!"

Isabella fumed. "Why do you think that it would be such a horrible idea to have children with me?"

Phineas growled in disbelief. "I'm telling you you're not understanding me! I never said that! It wouldn't be horrible to have children with you! Just not right now!"

"Why not!" Isabella screeched, tears forming in her eyes.

"Because we're so young!" Phineas bickered.

"So?" Isabella shot back.

"So!" Phineas mimicked, "We're only twenty-three, Isabella!"

Isabella breathed heavily through her tears that were now hot and threatening to fall. "Yeah," she panted, "So is Ferb! And his son was born when he was only twenty-_two_!"

"Yeah, maybe, but Ferb and Vanessa are in love!" Phineas screamed. Instantly he regretted his words, almost begging some otherworldly power to take back what he had said. He brought his hands to his mouth, closing his eyes and praying Isabella wouldn't take his sharp words to heart.

Unfortunately for Phineas, she did. Isabella's tears began to flow freely down her face, cascading onto her shoulders and disappearing into her deep ebony hair. Her tears showed what was happening in her heart, and her face showed her mind. She stood firm in her battle stance still, upstanding her furious positioning.

Isabella panted harshly, opening her mouth to speak. Her voice and heart were breaking as she walked up close to Phineas, close enough for her ragged breath to tickle his jaw line.

"Yeah," she wheezed, "And so were we."

And with that she began to walk away from Phineas, towards the hall where he assumed she would continue her walk to the tower, where she would often brood to think and paint.

"Isabella-" Phineas began, not yet sure what he could say but also wanting to keep her here near him.

"I know, Phineas!" Isabella snapped, stopping momentarily to turn around and glare at the young man. "I misunderstand!"

Phineas shook his head desperately, holding out his hands in anguish. "Isabella, please, just-"

"No," Isabella cried, fists clenched at her sides and her face streaked with tears of hurt and confusion. "Stop, Phineas. Just… just stop…"

"Isabella-"

"You're insufferable," was the last thing Isabella managed to sob before running out of the living room and locking herself in the tower.

Phineas merely breathed, glancing ahead of him to see the fireplace, the grand mantle upon it. And upon the mantle was a wooden picture frame that Isabella had painted herself, decorated with intricate swirls and calligraphy writing with the couple's names written in difficult script. And inside the lovely picture frame, was a lovely photograph to match, one of a happy couple whom, at the time, had not yet gotten together.

It was the photograph from the reunion, the one that made Phineas smile, and the one Isabella deeply cherished. Its matching counterpart, the copy once belonging solely to Isabella, now hung above the bed which they shared.

The same photograph in which Phineas stared at as he lay awake in bed, mentally degrading himself for being so foolish.

Isabella had merely asked a question, he realized now, and he was quick to become overly curious and demanding. He had made a mistake, he knew, and he needed to fix it.

Rolling out of bed, Phineas groaned once more and held his forehead in his hands, all the while stifling a yawn. He stood less than gracefully, stumbling over his feet and the blankets that entrapped his ankles.

He noticed the bathroom light on, and leaned forward slightly, gazing into the room as best he could without falling forward. Inside, he saw Isabella brushing her flowing raven locks.

He looked down shamefully upon seeing the solemn look on her face as she watched herself in the mirror. He cleared his throat, but Isabella did not respond. She did, however, momentarily pause while brushing her air and blink rapidly, tipping Phineas off that she had indeed heard him.

"Hey," Phineas said groggily.

"You can have the bathroom," Isabella responded monotonously. "Shower. I'm going to start breakfast."

"You're angry with me," Phineas sighed.

Isabella stopped at the door to the hall, pausing to hold the door frame and shake her head. "No," she denied. "Not angry. Merely… disappointed."

Phineas exhaled, walking towards her. Isabella, however, would have no such thing and quickly left the room.

"Shower," he heard her shout from down the hall.

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled. She was disappointed. That had to be worse than angry. He hadn't made her upset. He'd made her _unhappy_, and that was certainly worse. Phineas entered the bathroom, thinking of possible ways to clear up the messy situation.

None of his possible outcomes, to his dismay, ended happily.

* * *

Ooh, drama. Haha. You would not BELIEVE how proud I am of that fight scene! :D I am an extremely reserved person and have never participated in an argument of such levels. Hopefully it was convincing? And if not, I'm all for advice.

See, I told you in, "Words Were Of No Use," that this time I would upset Isabella! Any suggestions or predictions to what will happen next would be appreciated in the form of reviews! Thank you for reading this far!

This story will be another three-shot, each chapter this long or slightly shorter. I haven't started the second chapter just yet, so it'll probably be a day or two. Until then, give me ideas! I already have everything planned out but I would love to slip in reader suggestions! Much love.


	2. The Complication

Bam! Chapter two! :D

Sorry for the wait, I was hoping to see how viewers accepted the story before posting the next addition. All right, and we continue!

* * *

Phineas peeked around the corner carefully, viewing the kitchen thoroughly before daring to enter. Isabella was, as she had said, starting breakfast.

He noticed that she broke the eggs into the frying pan with a little more force than necessary. Phineas decided to be brave and strode in the room, leaning back onto one of the barstools, but not sitting down.

"Good morning," he tried, grinning lamely in his girlfriend's direction.

"Hello," Isabella returned, never looking up from the stove. She was testing Phineas' patience and she knew it. "Fried or scrambled?"

Phineas resisted the urge to sigh in frustration as he answered, "Whatever's easier."

Isabella nodded, dropping four slices of bread into the toaster. "Scrambled it is," she responded listlessly.

"Great," Phineas replied. His response was less than sincere. Isabella looked up at him with mild interest.

"Great," she mimicked, shoveling eggs onto two plates before heading to pick up the newly made toast.

She buttered each piece efficiently but with little grace, leaving globs of margarine messily strewn across each slice of bread. She handed Phineas his plate to which she received a mumbled thanks.

And unlike most breakfast traditions, the couple chose neither to eat at the table nor the counter, instead opting to sit cross-legged on the counter themselves, plates set carefully in front of them.

The pair ate in formidable silence for a long while before both had finished, Isabella using Phineas' offered hand to leap off on the countertop and onto the floor tile below. She collected both plates and chose to merely rinse each before discarding both in the dishwasher, instead of typical hand washing.

Phineas let out a sigh. Breakfast had gone better than he had imagined, but then again, he imagined bringing up the fight in every conversation. But they had been silent.

Phineas still sat perched on the counter, with Isabella leaning against the countertop across the way. She leaned firmly on the palm of her hands, legs planted straight in front of her, the heels of her feet holding up the weight of her person.

"Why the sudden interest in children?" Phineas finally whispered albeit much reluctance.

Isabella looked up thoughtfully, seemingly attempting to choose her words very carefully.

"Does it matter now?" she asked finally, propping herself against the counter so her arms would be free to cross her waist.

Phineas grinned slightly, "Do you always answer questions with questions?"

"Do you?" Isabella replied without a moment's hesitation.

Phineas almost chuckled, running his fingers through his still-wet bangs. "I asked you first," he bickered playfully.

Isabella did not relent. "I asked you second."

Phineas opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when Isabella cut him off.

"It was just a question, Phineas. And I got an answer," she finished, simpering slightly.

Phineas looked at her with pleading eyes. "It's not that-"

"You don't want to," Isabella completed for him. "You just don't want to right now. I know. I get it, Phineas. You're not ready."

The young man looked at Isabella's face with intense determination. He knew she was hiding something; a secret, a hidden motive. Unfortunately as to what, he hadn't a clue.

"I'm not ready," Phineas repeated, the words ringing on his tongue. "I'm not ready." A pause. A beat. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks, curiosity becoming overwhelming. "I'm not ready," he repeated for the third time, earning a laugh from Isabella. But Phineas' face was serious. "Isabella… I'm not ready… are you?"

Isabella's head shot up instantly, her face paling considerably. "Excuse me?"

Phineas' face was desperate, "Are you ready to have a baby? Do you want to have a baby? Is that why you're asking me all this?"

Isabella's emotions ran frantically across her face, confusion and doubt clouding her midnight eyes. "No!" she shouted hopelessly, "No! I… I don't know, Phineas! I just. Don't. Know."

Phineas looked unconvinced, still searching for an answer for all the strange inquisitions she had presented the night before. "Well, then, why?" he shrieked, throwing his hands up in the air and bringing them to the side. "Why are you asking me all this? Why do you care so suddenly about children? Why else would you care unless you want children or you're-"

Phineas' words died in his throat. He wasn't seriously going to ask her that… was he? A thousand thoughts ran through his head at once; those of panic, fear and uncertainty. Could she be? Was she? He didn't know. And there was only one way to find out…

Phineas looked at Isabella with wide eyes. "Isabella…" he breathed quietly, "Are you… pregnant?"

Isabella's mouth dropped, and why, he didn't know. And it was killing him. Was she shocked that he would think such a thing… or shocked because he knew?

Isabella scoffed, leaning forward slightly and looking to the floor like she wanted to throw up. One look at Phineas and she felt her heart break to pieces once more.

Phineas' eyes were big and expressive. They always had been. There was no hiding the way he was feeling, not for as long as she'd known him. And right now, they were dark. He wasn't scared. He was terrified.

"No," she said finally, tears beginning to form and leak out of her eyes. "No, I'm not. I'm not pregnant."

Phineas visibly relaxed, his shoulders dropping and his eyes blinking rapidly. Isabella watched him with nothing less than sadness.

She looked up at him through the corner of her eyes, her body curled and turned away from him. Wiping her nose frantically, she sniffed, "Would it be so bad if I were?"

Phineas, still calming down, was less than wanting to continue to speak with her. Phineas sighed, anxiety still plaguing his mind. "Why?"

Isabella sobbed, her face red and shining with a river of several shed tears. "It's not that kind of question, Phineas. It's just a simple yes or no. You don't need a rhyme or reason from me, Phineas. Just tell me, please, what would you have done if I had told you yes."

Phineas looked at her seriously as she wiped her face. "I don't know, Isabella. I just don't know."

"Please, Phineas," Isabella was close to dropping to her knees, "Just say anything other than I don't know."

The young man scooted himself slowly off the countertop, perching less than gracefully on the barstool below. "I…" he began, "I'd probably… I don't know." He finally said. "I can't just assume things like this, Isabella! So much would change if you were! If we had a baby! We're so young."

Isabella's crying had long died down, now replaced by the all too familiar feeling of confusion. Her frustration was evident in her voice. "Right. You're still a kid yourself. How could you possibly raise one?"

"That's not what I mean, Isabella-"

"Then what do you mean, Phineas? Do you even know what you mean? Because I don't think you do," Isabella snapped, her words flowing from her fury and pent up emotion.

"And you do?" Phineas countered darkly.

"Yes!" Isabella cried, "Yes, I do! You're scared! You're scared and you know it! You don't want to have children because you think it's the one thing on this planet you can't handle! You say someday but you don't mean it! You've never said someday to anything! Someday means never to you. It's the one thing you're putting off. We can't put this off forever, Phineas!"

Phineas took in her words the same way a man would take poison. He knew everything she said was true, and as much as he hated it… there was nothing her could do.

"We have plenty of time," Phineas whispered carefully.

"We don't, Phineas. You don't get it. You may have all the time in the world. But I don't. What is it going to take for me to get you to see that?"

"An explanation, maybe," Phineas suggested, standing up to his full height in front of Isabella. "This is all so sudden."

Isabella nodded, turning on her heel to leave the room quietly. Before exiting, she leaned her forearm on the doorframe, much like she had in their bedroom earlier that morning.

"Yes," Isabella agreed. "It was sudden for me as well."

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked, smiling in disbelief despite his annoyance.

Isabella left the room swiftly saying nothing but a soft, "I'd like to be alone," before disappearing into the tower.

Phineas cleared his throat shortly after Isabella's departure, mocking the woman's previous stance and leaning on the countertop.

"Well," he whispered to himself. "That could have gone better." Phineas paused, running over Isabella's final statement in his mind repeatedly but finding no apparent reasoning.

"Ugh!" Phineas growled, throwing his head back bitterly, "What the Hell did she mean?"

* * *

Hmm. What _did_ she mean? Ha, just kidding. I know. ;)

Any predictions? Haven't started the final chapter just yet, but I'll hopefully have it finished tomorrow evening. Review make me smile. :)


	3. The Conclusion

Phew! By far my longest chapter not including author's notes. I don't really like this chapter. Honestly, I don't really like this story. But anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy it.

* * *

Phineas was sitting cross-legged on his and Isabella's bed, watching the alarm glow a soft red. Last night he and his girlfriend had gone to bed not talking. He was hoping tonight would be different.

The bedroom door opened slowly, revealing a peeking Isabella clad in her silken pajamas, consisting of a tight black shirt and lofty pants littered with images of Hello Kitty.

"Isabella," Phineas whispered. He hadn't seen her all day, and was surprised when he had entered their bedroom and not found her there. It was nearly eleven now.

Isabella smiled gently, before holding up a deck of cards. "Play me a game?" she asked.

Phineas grinned brightly, the first genuine smile he had shown in days. He patted the comforter in front of him wildly. "Come here," he motioned.

Isabella sprinted the short distance, leaping onto the bed and mimicking Phineas' cross-legged pose.

"Five-card draw?" Isabella suggested, shuffling the cards expertly in her hands.

"Friendly game?" Phineas countered hopefully.

"Nah," Isabella denied, grinning slightly, "Cold hard poker. No tricks, no funny stuff. Clear?"

Phineas chuckled, scratching the bridge of his nose. He waggled his head, shaking his bangs in front of him. "Crystal."

"Good," Isabella mewed, rapidly passing cards to both Phineas and herself. Once each player had received five cards, she ceased, placing the remainder of the deck in the middle.

"Oy vey," Phineas chuckled, looking over his hand in distaste. Withdrawing three fifths of his deck, he exchanged for three new cards.

Following her boyfriend, Isabella exchanged just one.

"Whatcha got, babe?" Phineas drawled, holding his own cards close to his chest. Isabella smiled reluctantly.

"Not much," she admitted, showing her hand for Phineas to see. "A pair of twos."

Phineas laughed. "Better than me," he replied. "I've got nothing," he revealed, displaying his hand of various ranks and suits.

Isabella giggled. "My point," she murmured.

Phineas nodded, though no longer paying much attention to the game. Isabella handed him the deck which he took and shuffled carefully, all the while making eyes with Isabella.

He sorted the player's cards, looking his over as Isabella did the same with her own. "Your exchange."

"Okay," Isabella mumbled, sorting out two of her cards to replace. Her face looked less than jovial with her new cards.

Phineas took only one card, mumbling, "Check it."

Isabella exhaled. "Nothing to write home about. High ace."

"Two pair," the young man rallied, "My point."

And so the deck was once again collected, sorted and the players reviewed their cards.

"All right," Isabella began after all replacements had been made. "What have you got for me, Phin?"

"A pair of fours, a high king…" Phineas trailed off, "And an apology. I'm sorry, Isabella. I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

Isabella smiled before looking up from her cards. "Straight, five through nine," she revealed, holding up her hand. "And, thank you. I forgive you. And hopefully, you can do the same. Because I'm sorry, too."

Phineas looked up with genuine surprise as he hastily organized the deck. "You're sorry?"

Isabella shook her head in denial. "I should have never approached you the way I did. It was out of line. And for that, I'm sorry."

Phineas finished passing out the new hand to take Isabella's wrist. "You shouldn't be. You shouldn't have to worry about asking me anything."

"And I don't," Isabella reassured. "That's just a touchy topic, I suppose. There were better ways of going about that conversation. I have a two pair."

"Four of a kind," Phineas grinned, holding up his hand to exploit all four queens in tow. "My point. Two-two."

Isabella grinned. "Then it's a tie. You're on, Flynn."

"Bring it," Phineas dared, coming to his knees to puff out his chest dramatically. Isabella laughed, following suit, bumping her fists off her shoulders.

"Oh, it's on," she bet.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Oh, really?"

Isabella was nearly crying through her laughter. "Yeah," she whispered seductively, taking Phineas face in her hands. She pulled him closer, speaking against his lips. "_Really_."

Phineas was the one to initiate the kiss, but Isabella was the first to pull away. "Oh, no, boy," she protested, "You're not forgetting about the game that easily."

Phineas laughed, picking up each of his cards as she dealt. She read over her cards quickly, waiting for Phineas' exchange. Her boyfriend, however, watched her curiously.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Isabella inquired, setting her cards down by her side.

"Why did you come in here?" Phineas asked, tilting his head to the side.

Isabella looked noticeably uncomfortable. "We always play cards to get our minds off things."

"That's it?" Phineas smirked, knowing Isabella well enough to know that she would never have only one reason for doing anything. Playing poker was no exception.

Isabella sighed, resting her folded hands in her lap. She looked away, peering out the window as she spoke. "I came in here because I felt it was as good as a time as any to tell you…"

"To tell me what?" Phineas prompted as Isabella's voice drifted off.

Isabella met his eyes and became very serious. "To tell you that I lied."

Phineas cocked an eyebrow. "You lied?" Phineas questioned. "About what?"

Isabella picked up her deck of cards again, shuffling them slowly. "Phineas…" Isabella whispered. "I _am_ pregnant."

Isabella didn't want to look him in the eye. She had seen how horrified he looked when he had suggested that she may be pregnant; she didn't want to see his face when he knew it was true.

"How did this happen?" Phineas laughed.

Isabella's head snapped up the moment she heard his voice. It was calm, and he was laughing. He sounded almost… relieved?

"What?" Isabella pondered out loud.

Phineas was grinning like a madman, trying to talk through his laughter unsuccessfully.

He pulled Isabella onto his lap, holding her thighs in his hands. He looked at her with a cheeky smile, his eyes dancing.

"We were _so_ careful," he chuckled.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Isabella wondered, confusion leaking through her voice.

Phineas just stared at her. "Am I?"

Isabella nodded, tracing the outline of his smile along his face, giggling when her fingers dipped onto his lips when he grinned wider still.

"Are you certain?"

"Positive."

"Interesting choice of words," Phineas speculated. "Will we be married?"

Isabella's giddy feelings instantly disappeared. She shot off of Phineas' lap, retreating to her previous position across from him on the bed. She took her knees in her arms and shook her head.

"No," she argued softly. "This is what I was afraid of. I didn't want you to feel obligated to marry me just because we're going to have a child together. I want you to _want_ to marry me. And only for that reason would you ask."

Phineas leaned forward, setting one hand on one of Isabella's knees to support himself. "So," he began, "I can only ask because I want to. And not because I think I need to."

"Yes," Isabella mumbled, fingering her cards that lay strewn over the bedspread.

Phineas grinned, leaning back confidently. "Well, then," he drawled, "I'll need to get you a ring."

Isabella looked at him curiously. "What? Phineas, what are you doing?"

Phineas had hopped off the bed, sprinting to the other side of the room and sifting through one of their dresser drawers. This one happened to belong to him, a drawer filled with ties and cufflinks and other business like attire that he loved to hide away. Isabella watched as he seemingly found what he was looking for, cupping the item in his right hand and covering it with his left.

He skipped joyously back over to the bed, but instead of jumping on as per usual, he instead leaned down on the floor in front of where Isabella sat.

Isabella readjusted herself, leaning over the edge of the bed to see her boyfriend peering up at her. Phineas released his hands to show a little blue box covered with worn felt. Opening the box, Isabella gasped at the sight of a stunning diamond ring. "Oh, my," she breathed, covering her mouth with her hands as her eyes darted back and forth between the little blue box and Phineas' blue eyes.

Phineas opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself, instead slightly lowering the ring box onto his knee and looking to his side. He chuckled before looking back to Isabella and pleading, "You know I'm not good with words. Do I have to say it?"

Isabella laughed at his proposition and the feeling of her tears streaming onto her hands. She looked at him before leaning over and whispering, "Do I have to put it on myself?"

To say Phineas had never grinned as he did that day would be a true statement. A hundred watt light bulb could be outshined. Phineas took the ring out carefully, discarding the box on the bed near Isabella's feet.

He held it gently with two fingers, placing the ring softly on her left hand, smiling as he watched Isabella tilt her hand in the dim lighting of their bedroom.

"You like it, then?" Phineas asked hopefully as he took her hand to examine how the ring looked on his new fiancée.

"I love it," Isabella assured, looking to Phineas with wide, grateful eyes. She jumped slightly when something ticked her foot, calming herself when she spotted the little blue box. It was then she noticed the wear and tear of the felt. "How long have you had it?"

Phineas stroked her cheek and smiled before seriously answering, "A while."

"You were going to ask me all along," Isabella realized. "What were you waiting for?"

Phineas shook his head, "I don't know. A shove in the right direction, I suppose."

"And this was it?" Isabella smiled.

Phineas shrugged noncommittally, leaning back against the headstand. He folded his arms behind his head, crossing his feet at his ankles.

Isabella crawled towards him, resting by his side and leaning her head on his chest. "So you're okay with this?" she asked, placing her left hand on her stomach gently. Phineas smirked, placing his own hand over hers.

"I'm very okay with this," Phineas reassured.

Isabella encased her fiancé in a hug, which he returned before Isabella quickly leapt away.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, sitting up straight.

Isabella jumped off their bed and ran halfway across the room before turning around, "I have to go tell my mom!"

Phineas laughed, "It's already past midnight, Isabella."

"So?" Isabella asked, nearly making it out the door before Phineas called her back once more.

"Wait!"

"What?" Isabella asked impatiently even through a smile.

"We never finished our game," Phineas reminded her, gesturing to the cards still scattered over the bed.

"I had a straight. Two through six."

"Flush," Phineas grinned, waving his cards in the air. Isabella nodded, darting down the hall.

Phineas heard her shout, "You win!" halfway down the hall, presumably searching for her cell-phone.

Phineas began picking up the various cards disheveled by the couple's frequent movement. He thought over everything that had just occurred.

The fight was over; it had been resolved.

Isabella revealed she truly was pregnant; they were going to have a baby.

And Phineas had proposed; they were to be married.

He grinned happily, shuffling the cards before placing them back in the box. Glancing at the calendar, he noticed the date. On the box for the day was a small red heart, inked by Isabella to show their anniversary. One year ago today the couple had found each other again at the reunion.

Phineas grinned at the chances. He nodded to himself, looking out into the hall before whispering, "Yes, Isabella. I _definitely_ win."

* * *

All right, hopefully everything having to do with the poker game wasn't too confusing. I tried to make sure they said who got the point every time.

Congratulations to all who guessed how the story would end. ;) I really don't like how this one ends, though. I hate stories with proposals because they all sound the same, so I tried to make this one a little different. Hopefully it will suffice. :)

Thank you all for reading this story! And reviews would be lovely.

P.S. Not working on my next story just yet, but I think I may switch it up and write one about them in high school, not belonging to the, "And So They Did," storyline. I'm not sure just yet though. We'll see how it goes. Much love.


End file.
